


The Dress

by Stonepaint



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, PJO, piper mclean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonepaint/pseuds/Stonepaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You only want me to wear this dress because you're obsessed with the idea of me cosplaying Katara!" - "Hey, hey. That's not important," Lacy said, hands up in the air. "What's important is that you look pretty." In which Piper receives fashion advice for her first date. Free! references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dress

“Oh my god. _Youlooksocute_.” Lacy bounced up and down, clapping her hands.

Piper made a face, pulling at the hem of the dress she had just put on. “I’m not really sure that it’s my style, Lacy. I mean,” Piper made several poses in Lacy’s closet mirror. “It’s very...lacy.”

“But lace looks so good on you!” Lacy walked in a circle around Piper. “And the blue really compliments your skin.”

“I don’t see what’s wrong with the outfit I had on-”

“Are you kidding me, Piper? You were wearing plaid and polka dots _at the same time!_ ”

Piper rolled her eyes and plopped down on Lacy’s purple bed. “I don’t see what the big deal is. It’s only a first date.”

“ _Only_ a first date?!” Lacy looked about ready to pull out her own hair. “You’re going out with Haru! Haru! The best swimmer in the state! The guy puts the ‘persuasion’ in ‘Asian persuasion’! - I didn’t even think I was really into Asians until I saw him that swimsuit! Gods above, those muscles!” Piper grimaced as Lacy went on about how “super hot” Haru was, and how Gou (or Kou? Some redhead who was... the swim team manager?) had definitively declared that Haru had the best muscles. (Except for Percy’s back muscles, of course. Nothing beat Percy’s back muscles.)

“Lacy ... Lacy! He’s my date remember?” Piper said. “Try to reel yourself in.”

Lacy sighed dreamily. Then she straighten up. “So this dress! You have to wear this dress! You look so perfect in it.”

“You only want me to wear this dress because you’re obsessed with the idea of me cosplaying Katara!” 

“Hey, hey. That’s not important,” Lacy said, hands up in the air. “What’s important is that _you look pretty_.” Piper threw her an exasperated look. “But I’m just saying that if you dressed up a certain way, and Haru ruffled his hair and put makeup around his left eye, you’d be giving me my OTP! It would make the best birthday present.” She sang the last part, playing with a strand of her blond hair.

Piper rolled her eyes. “Your birthday is five months from now. I don’t even know if we’ll last that long, given my history. And even if we do, I am not your doll to dress up! I doubt Haru would even agree to that.”

“Logistics, logistics. There’s no need to nitpick,” Lacy said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “Now, let’s do your makeup!”

Piper groaned and flopped back on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not even sorry. I will, without shame, throw around references. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
